The present disclosure relates to modeling a network application based upon network policy objects and configuring a network control plane through network application model translation.
Hardware and software vendors offer platforms that allow a single physical machine to be partitioned into multiple independent network components (e.g., virtual machines). These platforms have become accepted in the industry market on a small business level and on an enterprise level. Network component connectivity may be defined according to application level networking requirements on a virtual basis and/or a physical basis. In some cases, the interconnection definitions may be complex, such as with a virtualized data center using virtualized networking technologies. Virtualized networking technologies bring about complex requirements related to connectivity policies (e.g., compression, quality of service, security, etc.) and managing and controlling the networks, such as managing a large number of endpoints (e.g., virtual machines) over multiple locations, multi-tenant isolation, and supporting dynamic endpoint movement across different physical hosts.